iT hUrTs To LoVe YoU
by Noeri99
Summary: Sakura entra a la vida de sirvienta para obtener dinero para ayudar a su padre y hermano en coma, pero qué pasará si se ve obligada a convertirse en la amante de su amo... ¿qué hará? Y... ¡¿qué pasará cuando el amor surga si su amo es casado!


**iT hUrTs To LoVe YoU**

**Por: Noeri99**

**Summary: **

_Bien… aquí estoy de nuevo… molestándolos, jejeje, espero les guste mi nuevo fic y puedan enviarme algunos reviews ya que me encantaría, en verdad… bueno… no sé qué más decir así que dejo el chorote para luego y los dejo leyendo… _

**Disclaimer: **_La historia me pertenece, los personajes no… :P_

**_Capítulo 1_**

_**-----#-----#-----#-----#-----#-----#-----**_

Sus ojos esmeraldas recorrían las diferentes calles y luego regresaban a un papel donde venía una dirección escrita, tenía una maleta enorme roja rota y parecía a punto de estallar y una mochila rosa colgada de un hombro así como una pequeña bolsa usada, su cabello era castaño y estaba amarrado en un chongo mal hecho, la verdad, estaba muy despeinada y tenía unas bolsas enormes debajo de sus ojos por no haber dormido casi nada. Su vestido era muy viejo y bastante usado.

"No encuentro el lugar…" susurra algo desesperada, nadie le miraba, era como si su existencia fuera invisible.

Se muerde el labio inferior y mira de nuevo las calles.

"Mejor preguntar" dice ella, mira a ambos lados de la calle y cruza corriendo causando que casi la atropellaran "las ciudades grandes me ponen los nervios de punta" dice ella y suspira, llega a una tienda "disculpe" dice ella mirando al vendedor

Un hombre le mira.

"¿Qué desea?" dice él

"Busco la nueva residencia… la residencia…" dice ella y mira su papel

"¿Busca la residencia de los casados?" dice le señor "la nueva, la grandota"

"¡Sí, esa!" dice ella emocionada "¿sabe dónde queda?"

"Claro" dice él "sígame" dice y sale de la tienda, ella le sigue "mira, en esa esquina, da vuelta a la derecha, se va todo al fondo y ahí está la residencia, es enorme, no la notará desde que entre en esa calle, ocupa toda la calle de allá atrás" dice señalando

Ella asiente y sonríe.

"Gracias" dice y se va corriendo.

Llega por fin a la residencia y su boca se abre.

"Esta es" dice ella y mira las rejas, las toca con las yemas de los dedos y ríe algo sonrojada "esta sí es una casota" dice ella "aquí será mi nuevo empleo" dice.

"¿Qué desea?" dice una voz

Ella grita asustada.

"Niña, no te asustes, aquí, mira la pantalla" dice una voz risueña

Ella mira la pantalla, en ella estaba la cara de una señora muy simpática, su cabello anteriormente había sido negro y ahora estaba lleno de canas, pero se notaba su color original, todavía, tenía arrugas, era chaparrita pero sonreía y se veía que era alguien gentil.

"¿En qué puedo servirte?" dice ella

"Vine por el trabajo de sirvienta" dice ella

"¿Tu nombre?" dice y mira una lista

"Sakura Kinomoto" dice ella sonriente

La mujer empieza a buscar, pasa varias hojas y sonríe, asiente.

"Claro, aquí estás" dice ella "adelante, bienvenida, te estarán esperando en la entrada y te dirán dónde se encuentra la casa de las sirvientas" dice

Sakura sonríe. Se escucha un silbido muy agudo. Sakura grita y salta, las grandes rejas se abren. Ella mira esto de manera asombrada, entra corriendo, el camino era de un color muy hermoso, arena y a mitad del camino hacia la mansión había una fuente hermosa, ella mira la fuente mientras pasa hacia el otro lado, ríe felizmente y corre hacia la mansión, sube las escaleras con algo de trabajo debido a la maleta, llega a la puerta y suspira, va a tocar pero alguien la detiene. La señora de la pantalla le detiene la mano.

"No debes molestar a los señores, está toda la familia adentro, están festejando una boda" dice ella "la boda de nuestro señor, quien vivirá aquí" dice

Sakura asiente sonriente.

"Por aquí" dice ella "has sido una de las últimas, todas las demás llegaron muy temprano" dice la señora y ríe "por cierto, mi nombre es Grace" dice ella

"Grace" dice Sakura sonriente y asiente

La señora asiente sonriendo.

Después de caminar bastante por un bosque divisan una mansión, claro que ni llegaba a ser un cuarto de la mansión de antes, pero para Sakura era enorme.

"¡Wow!" dice Sakura

"Aquí vivirás junto con las demás sirvientas, la casa de los empleados está del otro lado de la mansión" dice Grace "ven, te mostraré tu habitación" dice

Entran a un elevador, Grace da clic en el piso 4. El elevador cierra las puertas.

"Por haber sido una de las últimas sirvientas en haberte registrado y llegado te tocará más lejos, pero todas las habitaciones son iguales" dice Grace

Sakura asiente muy emocionada.

Llegan al piso y salen, habían varias chicas afuera, todas se veían nerviosas, se arreglaban en los pasillos ya que querían competir por su belleza.

"¿Por qué se arreglan tanto?" dice Sakura

Grace ríe.

"Eres la única que ha preguntado eso" dice ella "es porque nuestro señor es muy conocido por China y también en Japón, su madre es dueña de varias empresas y pronto él será el sucesor, ya tiene algunas, pero la mayor es comandada por su madre, además es guapísimo" dice Grace "todas quieren causar una gran impresión en él, no está de menos" dice ella

Llegan a la habitación 418. Grace saca una llave y la abre, le da la llave a Sakura.

"Esta es tu llave y tu habitación" dice Grace "espero que te sientas cómoda, si necesitas algo del teléfono pueden marcar 001 y dará a mi habitación, el restaurante está en el piso 1 así que puedes desayunar, comer y cenar ahí" dice Grace "mañana serán todas llamadas por las bocinas que están en tu habitación para presentarse y conocer personalmente a la señora de la casa y tal vez al señor" dice ella "por lo que hoy respecta puedes tomarte el día libre" dice ella

Sakura asiente.

"Gracias" dice Sakura

"De nada, nos veremos luego" dice Grace "espero que triunfes en este trabajo, he visto ir y venir tantas sirvientas que…" dice y suspira "no tienes idea, el señor no es una persona muy amable, aunque sea muy atractivo y guapo" dice

Sakura ríe un poco. Grace sonríe y cierra la puerta.

Sakura voltea y su mochila y bolsa caen de sus brazos y abre grandes los ojos y la boca, la habitación era sencilla pero hermosa, tenía una cama con unas colchas hermosas, las cortinas eran color crema, tenía su propio baño, un teléfono negro, tenía bocinas en dos esquinas de la habitación, una tele y un armario bastante amplio.

Sakura grita emocionada y se avienta a la cama, se estira.

"¡Qué buena suerte tengo!" dice felizmente y ríe, abraza la almohada, empieza a sentirse cansada, muy cansada y se duerme sin darse cuenta.

Sakura despierta, la habitación estaba completamente oscura, se sienta en la cama y bosteza mientras se talla un ojos, abre las cortinas y luego la ventana, el aire era fresco, toma aire y suspira, sonríe, el chongo estaba ya deshecho. Se estira y prende la luz, se mira al espejo, la seña de las bolsas se había ido, sus ojos resplandecían más que nunca, suspira, toma su maleta y empieza a arreglar sus cosas, abre un cajón y encuentra 7 bolsas con ropa adentro, era la misma ropa, era rosa con blanco, saca uno, era un uniforme y venía una hoja adentro.

"Señorita Kinomoto, usted será encargada de atender las necesidades de los señores y de sus visitas así como se encargará de responder las llamadas y dar los recados, recuerde que cualquier orden que el señor o la señora le den será definitiva, incluso puede llegar a hacer actividades de otro grupo de sirvientas. El privilegio de poder hablar bastante con el señor y con la señora se le dio ya que la señora madre del señor la seleccionó personalmente, pero este privilegio podrá ser retirado, hay sólo 5 chicas que hacen estos trabajos, pero esperamos el mejor esfuerzo de usted" Sakura lee en voz alta

Entonces grita y empieza a saltar.

"¡¡Qué suerte!!" grita y abraza el uniforme "¡claro que sí!" dice y ríe

Sigue arreglando sus cosas con una sonrisa en su rostro, toma un vestido blanco con flores de cerezo y sonríe, cierra la ventana y las cortinas, se cambia, se suelta el cabello y lo cepilla con algo de agua, le queda hermoso, ahora se veía hermosa, su cabello estaba algo rizado el final y se veía muy brillante al igual que sus ojos, sonríe, se pone unas sandalias blancas, toma su bolsa y mira adentro, la llave estaba ahí, sonríe, divisa algo en un buró que tenía ahí, se acerca curiosa y lo mira, era una credencial, tenía su foto en ella, la toma.

"Sakura Kinomoto, sirvienta personal" dice ella y mira al otro lado, tenía también su firma "wow" dice ella "jamás había estado en un lugar así" dice y ríe, había un papel, lo toma "con esta credencial podrá acceder a algunos lugares que otras no, también en ella se le colocará su sueldo, podrá disponer de él en los cajeros que hay distribuidos por la casa de sirvientes, también con él podrá acceder a la comida y entrar y salir de la residencia, si llega a perderla tendrá que pagar la reposición, pero eso podrá hablarlo con la jefa de sirvientas la señora Grace" Sakura lee y sonríe, mete la credencial "esto es… genial" dice sonriente

Sale de su habitación habían muchas chicas afuera, hablando entre ellas y otras compitiendo. Sakura toma el ascensor, se van a cerrar las puertas, pero alguien entra rozando, era una chica de cabello rubio cenizo y ojos cafés, respiraba fuertemente. Le sonríe a Sakura. Sakura sonríe de vuelta.

"Voy" dice ella

Sakura sonríe. Aprieta el botón del primer piso.

"Mi nombre es Fatima" dice ella sonriente "soy de Francia" dice y le estira la mano

Sakura le mira y sonríe, le toma la mano.

"Sakura Kinomoto de Japón" dice

Fatima sonríe.

"¡Es una suerte que me hayan escogido!" dice felizmente "jamás creí ser seleccionada, hay mujeres de negocios que incluso se meten a trabajar aquí para ser notadas por el señor" dice ella susurrando "pero yo no soy ninguna chica de negocios" dice "apenas terminé la preparatoria"

"Yo también" dice Sakura "así que no te preocupes" dice

Fatima sonríe.

"¡Seremos grandes amigas!" dice "dime… ¿de qué color es tu uniforme?"

"Rosa" dice Sakura

Fatima abre grande la boca.

"¡¿Enserio?!" dice, Sakura asiente "¡¡el mío también!!"

Sakura sonríe. Fatima grita emocionada.

El elevador se abre y ambas salen.

"Yo voy a cenar" dicen ambas

"¡Vamos juntas!" dice Fatima

Sakura ríe y Fatima también. Llegan al comedor, enseñan sus credenciales a una señora y ella las toma y las pasa por una pantalla, asiente.

"Chicas con suerte" dice ella y les sirve

Ambas ríen y toman su comida, se sientan en una mesa para dos.

"En serio, hay chicas que son muy presumidas" dice Fatima "sólo por que vienen a trabajar aquí como sirvientas" dice y suspira "la verdad yo vine por que quería estar más cerca del señor" dice y se sonroja "es guapísimo, aunque es Chino, es el hombre más guapo del mundo" dice y se acerca a Sakura "y eso que los chinos son muy feos ehh" dice

Sakura ríe nerviosa. Fatima suspira.

"Esa mujer que se casó con él debe tener mucha suerte de que él se case con él" dice y suspira, sigue comiendo "claro… son de la misma clase social, eso es lo que más influye" dice ella

Sakura asiente.

"Sí, lo sé" dice Sakura "nosotras que no tenemos en qué caernos muertas… jamás llegaremos a la altura de la gente que pudo pagar todo esto" dice y mira al techo

Fatima asiente.

"Sé lo que se siente" dice ella

Terminan de comer, dejan sus platos en una banda y sus charolas las meten por un orificio parecido al que se usa para la ropa sucia.

"Yo iré a caminar" dice Sakura

"Te acompaño" dice Fatima sonriente

Sakura asiente, ambas salen.

"Hace una brisa muy deliciosa" dice Fatima "jamás había visto una casa tan grande, en serio" dice ella

"Sí, es grande" dice Sakura "pero… me sofoca que una casa sea tan grande" suspira "prefiero una más sencilla" dice

Fatima le mira extraño.

"Todo sueño de una chica es vivir en algo así" dice Fatima "por lo menos es mi sueño"

Sakura sonríe.

Llegan a un lago, se van a acercar pero había alguien ahí.

"¿Quién es?" dice Sakura

"¡¡Shh!!" dice Fatima y le tapa la boca, se esconden

La persona voltea, sus facciones son iluminadas por la luna, su tez estaba bronceada de manera muy atractiva, sus facciones eran masculinas, su cabello estaba mojado completamente y muy revuelto, sus ojos parecían los de un lobo solitario de color ámbar, pero los ojos te atraían una vez se colocaban sobre ti. No tenía playera, así que sus músculos bien formados estaban bien mostrados y más por la luz que le daba dejando ver todos los detalles y su piel resplandecía por el agua, tenía unos pantalones de traje negros, los cuales también estaban empapados, se le pegaban a las piernas, estaba descalzo. Un perro que más bien parecía lobo ya que estaba enorme estaba a su lado, su pelaje era gris con negro y blanco, era hermoso y sus ojos eran iguales que el dueño, pero no tan atractivos, era una bestia hermosa, el perro voltea a ver hacia donde estaban las chicas.

Fatima suelta a Sakura.

"Es él" dice ella

Sakura mira y queda cautivada por lo que estaba viendo, se queda callada, impactada.

"Es… hermoso" dice ella

Fatima asiente.

"Pero… ¿no es su boda?" susurra Fatima

Sakura no dice nada.

El perro empieza a gruñir. El chico voltea a verlo.

"¿Qué pasa Tsu?" pregunta él y mira de nuevo hacia ellas "¿hay alguien ahí?"

Se escuchan varios gritos, se paran varias chicas al igual que Fatima y salen corriendo. A él le sale una gota en la nuca.

"Creo que habían muchas chicas" dice él y suspira "vámonos Tsu" dice

Pero el perro no le hace caso, seguía gruñendo.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunta él

Tsu ladra y sale corriendo, salta los arbustos y llega donde Sakura estaba. Ella mira al perro.

"Hola" dice ella

Tsu deja de gruñir. Ella se pone de cuclillas y estira una mano. Tsu le huele y empieza a lamer su mano. Ella ríe.

"Así que te llamas Tsu" dice ella "qué lindo nombre" dice ella

Tsu ladra alegremente.

"¿Tsu?" dice una voz

Entonces el chico aparece y mira a Sakura, Tsu voltea a verlo y ladra.

"¿Quién eres?" pregunta él

Sakura le mira y se sonroja un poco, se levanta rápidamente.

"Sakura Kinomoto" dice ella nerviosamente

A él le aparece una gota en la nuca.

"De acuerdo" dice él

Sakura le mira.

"¿Usted es?" dice ella

Él le mira confundido y luego agita la cabeza.

"Li Syaoran" dice él

"Mucho gusto" dice ella sonriente y luego abre grandes los ojos "es decir… usted es… mi… señor" dice

Syaoran asiente.

Ella se sonroja fuertemente y da un salto hacia atrás.

"¡¡Lamento tanto haberle espiado!!" grita ella "¡es que iba caminando con una amiga y resultó que usted estaba ahí y…!"

"De acuerdo, no importa" dice él

Sakura le mira con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¿En serio no va a correrme?" dice ella

"No" dice él "digamos que estoy acostumbrado" dice él

Sakura suspira.

"Gracias a Dios" dice ella y le sonríe.

Syaoran le mira y sonríe también.

Sakura se coloca de cuclillas.

"Tsu" dice ella

El perro se acerca a ella, ella lo acaricia.

"Qué lindo" dice ella sonriente y ríe cuando Tsu le lame la mejilla

Syaoran sonríe y se sienta ahí.

"Es raro ver que a él le interese una chica, por lo general no le gustan mucho" dice él "entre nos" dice y se acerca a ella

Ella le mira.

"Odia a mi prometida… qué diré… mi esposa" dice él

"Oh" dice ella y mira a Tsu "entonces esa mujer no será muy buena" dice ella y sonríe, lo acaricia "tiene un buen pelaje" dice ella "y buen aliento así que sus dientes deben estar bien cuidados" dice ella

"Lo cuido yo mismo" dice él de manera orgullosa "¿cómo sabes eso?"

"Yo tengo bastantes perros" dice ella "pero los dejé en mis tierras" dice y ríe "creo que es lo que más voy a extrañar" dice ella

"Ya veo" dice él, cierra los ojos "creo que tomé demasiado" susurra

Sakura le mira.

"Disculpe" dice ella

Él le mira.

"¿No debería estar con su esposa?" dice ella

Él no dice nada, solo le mira.

Ella se sonroja y se alarma.

"¡No es que deba hacerlo!" dice ella "¡solo pensaba eso!"

"Lo que pasa es que…" dice él "no quiero tener intimidad con ella" dice él y suspira, se acuesta en la tierra

"Se va a… ensuciar" dice ella

Él no dice nada.

"Estoy bastante borracho" dice él

"No parece" dice Sakura

Él ríe.

"Lo estoy, en serio" dice él "además… ella no despierta ningún deseo en mí, no la amo, solo me casé con ella por que mi madre me lo ordenó, para poder ser el sucesor de la compañía y es lo único que me importa, a parte de Tsu" dice y sonríe.

Tsu se acuesta junto a él. Sakura se sienta y suspira.

Él le mira.

"Eses japonesa… ¿verdad?"

Sakura asiente.

"Lo supuse, por tu apellido" dice él "Kinomoto" dice "y tu nombre… Sakura… Ying Fa" dice "flor de cerezo"

Sakura asiente.

"Hermoso nombre"

Sakura sonríe.

"Gracias" dice ella

"La verdad es que" dice él "tengo un gran problema" dice "puede que sea muy atractivo pero… soy virgen"

Sakura se sonroja y le mira como si estuviera loco. Syaoran le mira y ríe fuertemente.

"¡En serio!" dice él levantándose, se acerca a ella gateando y se sienta frente a ella, sonreía como bobo.

A Sakura le sale una gota en la nuca, en verdad estaba muy borracho.

"Pero he intentado acostarme millones de veces, puedo hacer que cualquiera se acueste conmigo" dice él "puedo entrar a la casa de sirvientes y…" dice y hace un pequeño brinco y un sonido como 'hic' "y puedo hacer que incluso todas juntas se acuesten conmigo" dice "aunque eso no me gustaría, me ponen los nervios de punta tantos gritos" dice él y empieza a imitar a las chicas gritando su nombre.

Sakura se tapa la boca y empieza a reír. Él le mira y sonríe.

"¡En serio!" dice él "es tan incómodo como gritan, con su voz tan aguda, más bien parecen ratones"

Sakura sigue riendo.

"Y pues… lo he intentado con las chicas con mejor cuerpo y mejor proporcionadas de medidas de 90, 60, revienta" dice él

Sakura ríe más fuerte.

"Pero… nada" dice él "simplemente no…" dice y hace una seña con su dedo, indicando que no se paraba.

Ella le mira mientras dejaba de reír.

"Sí, tengo problemas" dice él y suspira "lo he intentado todo, con los mejores doctores, pero nada" dice "dicen que es un problema mental" dice "pero… no sé" dice y se rasca la cabeza "y pues… si mi esposa no despierta ningún deseo en mí… pues peor" dice

Sakura suspira.

"Eso es malo" dice ella "tal vez y… si se llegar a enamorar… esa persona…"

"Tal vez" dice él "lástima que no crea en el amor" dice él

Sakura le mira.

"Creo solo en la atracción" dice él "es más bien una enfermedad, una adicción" dice "aunque… nunca lo he sentido" dice y ríe

Sakura ríe nerviosamente. Mira al cielo.

"Tal vez… y eso cambie alguna vez" dice ella

Él le mira.

"Sólo queda esperar… creo" dice

Syaoran sonríe y asiente.

"Eso creo" dice él.

Ella se levanta, él le toma la mano.

"¿Ya te vas?" dice él

Sakura le mira y se sonroja, suelta la mano.

"Sí, me tengo que ir" dice ella "tengo que arreglar todo para empezar a trabajar mañana"

Syaoran se queda pensativo y luego sonríe, le mira.

"De acuerdo, te llevaré hasta tu cuarto" dice él

"No es necesario, si le ven entrando conmigo, me odiarán"

"Claro… eso no puede pasar" dice él

Sakura asiente.

"Entonces acompáñame tú a mi cuarto" dice él sonrojado y sonriente

"No, señor" dice ella

Él se pone serio.

"Es una orden" dice hablando normal, como si no estuviera borracho

"Etto…"

"No debes desobedecer las órdenes de tu señor… ¿o sí?" dice él seriamente

"Hai" dice ella

Él ríe y asiente.

"Eso está mejor, está mejor" dice él y estira una mano.

Sakura la toma, él se está parando, pero pierde el equilibrio y cae trayendo a Sakura al suelo también, ella cae junto a él.

Sakura suspira. Syaoran reía.

"Qué estúpido" susurra él.

Sakura rueda los ojos, va a pararse, pero Syaoran se coloca sobre ella. Ella se sonroja.

"¿Qué…?" susurra ella

Él sonríe maliciosamente, ya no tenía señas de la borrachera.

"¿Alguna vez te habían dicho que eres hermosa?" dice él

Sakura desvía la mirada.

"Señor… será mejor que le lleve a su habitación… está muy mal y…"

Syaoran le toma la barbilla y hace que le mire.

"Sé bien lo que estoy haciendo" dice él

"Pero yo… soy una sirvienta y usted es mi amo… yo…" dice ella

"Shh…" dice él colocando un dedo sobre sus labios "no pregunté eso… no importa"

"Pero yo… nos acabamos de conocer"

"Eso no importa tampoco" dice él "he conocido a chicas solo de vista y me las he llevado a la cama"

"¿A la cama?" dice ella con miedo

Él ríe.

"No te preocupes… no te haré nada" dice él riendo, pero su risa ahora era muy atractiva y muy placentera, no era como la de antes que era una risa placentera pero muy ruidosa "además… Yukari podría darse cuenta" dice él

"Entonces… vamos ya…"

"No tan rápido" dice él "no sé si has olvidado que soy el amo… y todo lo que yo diga se hará… si no quieres ser corrida" dice él con un brillo en sus ojos

Sakura traga saliva. No podía ser corrida… ¡necesitaba el dinero! ¡Era su única oportunidad!

Sakura no dice nada. Syaoran sonríe, pasa un dedo por su cuello.

"Pero… hay tantas chicas que quieren estar con usted y yo… en serio no… no me interesa eso… sólo quiero trabajar bien y…"

Syaoran coloca de nuevo un dedo sobre sus labios.

"Harás bien tu trabajo" dice él "y… si haces lo que te diga… te pagaré más… ¿te parece?" dice él

Sakura no dice nada.

"Eso está bien" dice él, se acerca a ella.

Sakura cierra los ojos con fuerza, Syaoran posa sus labios sobre los de ella y pide entrada colocando presión en los labios de Sakura, ella permite la intromisión con mucho esfuerzo. Syaoran jugaba con su boca. Sakura frunce el ceño. Ahí iba su primer beso… pero… era necesario… por su padre… por su hermano… por ella misma… entonces ella empieza a responderle, jugando ambos después de un rato al mismo ritmo, tomando aire y él no le daba tiempo para protestar ya que ella decía una letra y él volvía a atacarla. Ella pudo darse cuenta que él era un experto en esto.

Syaoran empieza a acariciar la pierna de Sakura y a subir, entrando en su vestido. Sakura le detiene con una mano. Se separan, respiraban con dificultad, se miran. Sakura estaba muy sonrojada. Syaoran sólo un poco.

"Prometió… no hacerme nada" dice ella

Syaoran le mira seriamente y luego sonríe, retira la mano, le detiene la cara y empieza a besar su cuello. Sakura mira a Tsu quien bosteza y acuesta su cabeza entre sus piernas. Syaoran empieza a bajar el vestido, ella cierra los ojos e intenta apartarlo.

"Por… favor" dice ella

Él sonríe y le mira a los ojos.

"De acuerdo" dice él "si haces lo que te diga siempre, recibirás grandes recompensas" dice él sonriente, se levanta y casi cae, se detiene de un árbol "me iré yo solo" dice sonriendo de nuevo como bobo "hasta mañana, Ying Fa" dice él

Sakura se sienta y lágrimas empiezan a escurrir de sus ojos.

"Perdón…" susurra mientras lloraba.

Su amo… no era nada amable… como Grace le había dicho… era un demonio…

Su primer beso y… no lo conocía…

_**-----#-----#-----#-----#-----#-----#-----**_

_Espero les haya gustado… no lo puse en Mature porque no tendrá casi escenas de sexo ni nada de eso… ¡díganme si les gustó, please! Si no les gustó este capítulo lo reescribiré… ya que ustedes tienen toda la razón y son quien leen así que… espero sus reviews!!! _


End file.
